The Return of a Hero
by Rainy Boom
Summary: This is my first serious fanfiction, it's Zelda in the Harry Potter world. Yayyyy. Ok, please read. please...please...please


**The Return of a Hero**

**By:Linkc-Hero of Twilight**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Legend of Zelda or Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 1: A Legend long forgotten in the world**

_There is a Legend, once spoken by many people. Now it is Long Forgotten across the winds, only a few people hold onto this legend. _

_There once a exsisted a golden land, where people lived peacefully both Magical Folk and Muggles, some say that a artifact left by the Goddesses was hidden in that land. But, one day an evil man took the magical artifact for his own selfish reasons, soon the golden land turned into a land of chaos and evil. The people gave up on all hope until, a ray of hope shone through the dark clouds that covred the land. There stood a boy in clothes that were in the color of the forest, weilding the Blade of Evils Bane. The boy sent the evil incarnation into some say the very throne room of Satan himself, but others say that he was sealed inside of that Blade. Only One thing is known, the mans name was.. Ganondorf._A man with pale white skin and snakes slits for nostrils smirked as he slammed the book shut and dystroyed it in a puff of smoke. "Wormtail, Find this **_Ganondorf_**, that book was talking about." the man said. A chubby man with a rat-like face said "Y-yes my master." He said as he transformed into a rat and ran off.

**_The Sacred Realm_**

A man in black armor stood there, he had long red hair and looked at three triangles on his right hand with the top one glowing. "When I escape from this wretched place! I swear I will kill their descendants!" He said slamming his fist in the air.

"Who are you talking about?" a voice said from behind the man. The Black Armored man's head turned to look at the intruder. It was a man with slits for nostrils and red eyes and pale white skin. "You must be Ganondorf, correct. I can get you out of here...on one conditon." the man said.

"What are talking about?!" Ganondorf said throwing his fist at the man, the man pulled out a piece of wood and said _"Avada Kadevra!" _a green light came out of the wood and hit the man square in the chest. the Man laughed. "You fool. Now tell me, what is it you desire."

"I need you to kill a boy named Harry Potter and I know where Princess Zelda's descendant is. The Boy who sealed you in here's desendant's location is currently Unknown. What you need to do is.."

**_London Woods_**

A boy about the age of 13 jumped down from a tree, he had long blonde hair which he kept in a green pointed hat he wore, he wore a green tunic, a white shirt underneath that, brown gloves, white pants and brown boots. But the most odd thing about this boy were his pointed ears.

"Looks like another boring day." The boy thought as he strapped a sword and sheild onto his back. He pulled out a Blue Ocarina. "The only thing of my Mothers." the boy said aloud as he pocketed it. He heard some commotion from the playground.

"Well, lookie here fellers! We got us a lady to steal from!" a gruff mans voice yelled out

The Boy watched from the nearby bushes as he saw three grown men standing around a old woman.

_"Dammit, why do those bastards always?!" _the boy thought as he took out his weapons and kicked the man who looked to be the leader.

"What the-?!" a man who looked like a twig said as he saw the boy.

"You took out our boss kid!"another large man said as he pulled out a buck knife.

The boy quickly slammed his shield into the man and then kicked him in the face and then glared at the twig man, he squealed like a little girl and ran off.

"Thank you young one, can I have your name?" The old woman asked

"Oh, uh. It's Link,ma'am." Link said putting away his weapons and saluteing.

"Link you say? Here." The old woman said handing him a letter.

"Uhh, thank you." Link said taking the note. "Wake up early tommorow and look for a very tall man named Hagrid." She said before dissapering.

_"What the?! Where'd she go?" _Link thought before shrugging and walking back to his house.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Notes:Sooooo, how did you like this one? THIS I am planning to finish. anyhoo, please R&R! Cya! **


End file.
